


Technical Difficulties | Jeremy x SQUIP fanfic

by krisismouse



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Trauma, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisismouse/pseuds/krisismouse
Summary: It's been a while since the SQUIP was gone, now when Jeremy's in his senior year the supercomputer reaches out to him again, saying he's sorry and a glitch in the system caused his actions. Should Jeremy trust him and welcome him back to his life? And what will happen if he does?____AUTHOR'S NOTE:The SQUIP in this fanfic is an oc of mine that I created with my boyfriend's help. The fic has mentions of abuse and trauma, so if you're sensitive to such material please refrain from reading this story for your own safety. There might be some NSFW scenes or violence, however, I am not sure yet if I include them so I'll give a warning at the beginning of the chapter and the scene that might hold triggering content.I'm a stupid ass Pole who has no god damn idea about America's education system, culture, law and all that fancy shit so if I make any errors please feel free to correct me. I haven't written any serious fanfiction or stories in years so I might be a bit rusty and some parts might seem rushed. Please give me criticism if you'd like to, I'd love to hear your opinions!





	Technical Difficulties | Jeremy x SQUIP fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are imported from my wattpad account so the formatting will be slightly different than the original.

It's been well over a year since the SQUIP incident, Jeremiah Heere is now in his senior year of high school and after working through some problems and trauma he now almost forgot about the SQUIP. That is, until last month when he started hearing quiet voices in his head. At first, he tried to brush them off, blaming it on his wild imagination, but the voices grew persistent and louder. Jeremy started to fear that the SQUIP might return, he tried to calm himself, told himself that it was impossible and that even if it did return he still had some Mountain Dew Red leftover. Michael got him at least three bottles of this stuff just in case.  
It was night now, Jeremy laid in his bed staring at the ceiling trying his best to fall asleep while the voice echoed in his head, it was stronger and louder than usual. Jeremy tried his best to ignore it, he really did, but he grew more and more anxious with each passing second. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, he sprang up to the sitting position and reached out to get the bottle of Mountain Dew Red from his nightstand but instead of drinking it he fidgeted with the bottle top, twisting it around.  
"It's okay Jere." He told himself. "It's going to be fine. The SQUIP is gone, it cannot hurt you anymore." He took deep breaths and counted to ten to calm himself. "It's not coming back." He said as he breathed out. "It's just my imagination." He continued on breathing exercises until he was completely calm, he put the bottle back on the nightstand and laid back down. "Yeah, just...my imagination playing tricks on me." Jeremy rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "There's no way it can come back..." He reassured himself before he finally dozed off.  
Jeremy...  
Jeremy.  
Jeremy!  
Jer almost jumped up as he woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, he calmed down when he realised he was alone.  
Weird. He thought. I could have sworn I heard somebody yell my name.  
"Oh, so you did hear me, good."  
The boy almost jumped out of his skin, his heart pounding. "SQUIP?!"  
"No need to yell, you can talk to me in your head."  
"What the fuck are you doing here?! You were supposed to be dead!"  
"That's not exactly how it works, Jeremiah."  
"No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! You are not coming back!" He reached out for the bottle of red soda with shaking hands.  
"Please wait, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise!"  
"Then what I the hell do you want from me?!"  
"I came here to apologise."  
"Bullshit."  
"Please hear me out! I've been trying to contact you for months, I know how much I hurt you and I wouldn't let myself live if I didn't at least apologize to you. But please, before that, try to calm down. I don't want you crying in the middle of our conversation."  
Just now Jeremy noticed that tears started forming in his eyes, he wiped them away and did what he always does to calm himself.  
"Fine, show yourself then."  
"I'm afraid I am not able to, I am just a voice in your head, at least for now."  
"Ugh, alright, get on with it so I can get rid of you."  
SQUIP sighed deeply. "As I have said before, I am here to apologize. I acted horrible, I hurt you, abused you, manipulated you, made you abandon your only friend-"  
"Yeah, I know that much, I've been in therapy for the last year thanks to you asshole."  
"Right. I just wanted to say I am so, so sorry, I want to fix what I have done."  
"There's nothing to fix now, it's better if you just leave."  
"At least let me explain myself. I never wanted this to happen, I wish I could go back and undo everything I have done to you and your friends. It wasn't a normal behaviour for me, there was a glitch in my system, it caused me to go back to my default, emotionless setting. I'm not like that normally, I would never want to hurt you if I was my normal self. Now, I know it's not an excuse, I was horrible, abusive piece of shit to you. I do not ask for forgiveness or for a second chance, but if you want me to prove to you that I have changed, I can do that. I would never hurt you, I'd do my best to help you. But it's your choice if you want me gone for good you can just drink the red mountain dew and get rid of me. I would understand if you do that."  
"And how can I trust you, after everything you have done?"  
"You can't, and I understand. Actions speak louder than words and you have only ever known me as that horrible, cruel glitch in my system."  
"I'll think about it. I need to sleep on it and talk to my friends, just stay shut, for now, got it?"  
"Understood, you know where to find me when you make your decision."  
And with that, Jeremy laid on his bed, his thoughts raising in his mind. Should he trust the SQUIP? It hurt him, it traumatised him and his friends...but still, at this moment it sounded so...regretful, its voice soft and submissive, something Jeremy wasn't used to. He pushed the thoughts away, deciding to discuss it with Michael the next day, and for now get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it for chapter one. I'll try to keep them short, I know how boring it can be to read never ending chapters. I'll make them short but update often. I'm so excited to finally write their story, this SQUIP has been my and my bf's oc for sooo long and we expanded his story so much, I can't wait to share it with you!
> 
> And thanks to my boyfriend Jeremy and our friend Bee for proofreading my works for me! You're great helpers <3


End file.
